One Chance
by AngelBaby214
Summary: My twist on Hatter trying to save Alice. *One-shot* I own nothing!


One Chance . . .

**Summary**: My twist on the scene on the roof and when Hatter tries to save Alice.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing from Alice or Syfy!

Her world came tumbling down. Mad March caught her for the second time, her father denied her twice now, and the Queen of Hearts accused her of stealing the ring. More likely than not, she would interrogate her again. To say the absolute least, the present circumstances couldn't get much worse than this.

She was led alongside Jack through the dark, empty city streets. There was really no sense in trying to fight March with Hatter so far from her. Hatter. She nearly cried at the mere thought of his name. His irresistible grin was all Alice could see inside her head. Didn't Hatter say he would make sure she was okay or was it all one big lie like all the other men Alice dated? Jack lied to her, and she would never forgive him for that. She tried to push away the thought, but it wouldn't manage to evade her mind.

Before Alice could take another step, March took hold of her hands tied behind her pulling her closer to him. He ordered everyone else to continue ahead as he and Alice remained still in almost complete darkness. Soon after all the Suits cleared out, March and Alice were alone.

"Tell me where he is, Alice." March ordered.

"What makes you think I would ever tell you?" Alice retorted with her stormy blue eyes glaring up at his motionless robotic head.

March quietly laughed. "You don't trust me?" he paused as she stared at him, "Smart girl."

"What's it to _you_?" Alice wondered caustically.

"Oh, Alice, have you not figured it out yet?"

After his unexpected reply, Alice turned her whole body towards him, despite having her hands tied. Alice sighed refusing to look at Mad March. Before a moment passed, March placed his finger under Alice's chin turning her head to face him.

"Alice, you don't have to hide from me. I'm looking out for your best interest."

Alice looked at March quizzically but said nothing. Her eyes softened the slightest bit after a period of silence.

"Wow, you are unnaturally quiet for a girl with a feisty attitude." He observed.

"I'm not convinced, March. I know you're just trying to manipulate me. It's the monster I know you are."

"Bite your tongue." Mad March quickly threatened, drawing his stiletto from his jacket.

Alice gasped, stepping back nervously. Her breathing rate increased rapidly as Mad March neared her face.

"Now, you stay quiet and I won't hurt you. We clear?"

Alice nodded slowly, literally biting her tongue now. March spun her back towards him again as he took hold of her arms.

"Good girl." He whispered slipping the knife back into his jacket.

They began to catch up to the rest of the Suits, Jack, and Carpenter. The silence chilled Alice to the bone as the pair walked alone.

"He's not coming, Alice." March drew out his sentence as long as possible to alarm her even more. He could read Alice's body language as he finished the sentence.

March's words frightened Alice just by the way he spoke them. Alice couldn't bear the thought of enduring Mad March's physical torture without Hatter's affectionate words and just the plain image of him in her mind. She couldn't do it. Out of the distance, Alice heard the neigh of a horse.

"Oh no." Alice gasped.

There he was. Dashing as ever, charging in on a milk chocolate mare swinging Charlie's sword in defense. Alice couldn't believe what Hatter just did. He risked his life just to save her life; "What a stupid decision, Hatter." Alice thought.

"Hatter!" Alice screamed, struggling to break free of Mad March's grip, but he still held her tight.

Hatter did manage to knock one Suit down with one slash of the sword. However, the other Suits were too agile in their movements. One Suit, a Seven, grabbed his sword allowing for it to clank to the ground. The other Suits grabbed Hatter hard enough, knocking him off of his horse. When he fell, he hit his back and landed extremely hard with a cry of pain.

"Get off of him!" Alice tried to grasp someone's attention and respond to her pleas.

The Suits held Hatter down as Mad March dragged Alice with him to face Hatter. Hatter fought to reach Alice, but he just didn't have the strength. Alice squirmed in March's grip, but whenever she tried, he held her back further.

"Hatter!" Alice protested as every inch of Hatter's heart shattered into a million pieces hearing Alice cry out his name.

Suddenly, March whipped Alice around to face him. Sly as a fox, he covered Alice's mouth to make sure she wouldn't scream and smacked her hard across her right cheek, while another Suit grabbed her arms. When Mad March removed his right hand from her face, he uncovered her mouth.

"Don't you touch her, March!" Hatter growled at March from the ground.

"Hatter, she's mine now," March took hold of Alice again as he tried to unzip her dress, but Alice wouldn't stay still, "and there ain't nothin' you can do about it." Mad March threw Alice to the ground, landing on her face in the grass.

"Alice!" Hatter cried as she looked at him with fear gleaming in her eyes. He hated to see Alice look so fearful and vulnerable.

Alice tried to compose herself as she dared to look back at Hatter. Honestly, that was a challenge.

"Hatter, I'm so sorry." Alice apologized gasping for air in between her words.

"No, Alice. I'm sorry for not protecting you."

"Oh come on!" March interrupted ever so rudely, "Is that the best you can do?"

Alice whipped her head towards him, narrowing her sapphire eyes. "I don't know, but like you could do any better." Alice sassed.

Hatter shot Alice a look a warning, his unspeakable words showing through him. Hatter's body tensed at March's reaction to Alice's retort. Mad March pulled out his stiletto and headed towards Alice. Just as he would have sliced her cheek, something Alice said stopped him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Seriously, please don't do this! Just give me one more chance! That's all I'm asking!" Alice exclaimed. No response.

"Please?" Alice begged softly and childlike, allowing just one tear to fall down her cheek.

March moved the knife away from Alice, slowly standing up. "You're lucky I'm feeling nice to you today. One chance. That's all you get, got it?"

Alice still stayed silent, in fear of saying something she shouldn't, but nodded. She looked to Hatter in relief.

"Alice, please don't ever, ever scare me like that again. Promise?"

"Hatter, I swear. I will never do that again. You have my word." Alice sincerely replied.

"Now, which one of you lovebirds is goin' to pay a little visit to the Queen, hmm?"

Alice and Hatter then shared nervous glances as the Queen was mentioned. Alice's fingers trembled, thinking, well knowing, that she would face the Queen of Hearts for the second time. Hatter's face remained unperturbed, but inside, the sick feeling he always felt when bringing up the Queen of Hearts came back to him. He already lost his parents that way, so why would he lose himself like that so painfully?

"Eenie meenie miney moe!" March taunted with his index finger pointed directly at Alice. He motioned for Alice to come to him, but Alice remained still as a rock.

"Difficult little Oyster, aren't you?" Mad March murmured in Alice's ear as he forced her up from the ground.

"Hat—"Alice started to cry out before Mad March silenced her with his hand.

"What did I say about that before, angel?" March reminded Alice in a sharper tone than he normally addressed her with.

Mad March stood still with Alice for a few moments, letting time breeze by as he seductively fingered with Alice's long brunette hair.

"_I feel so damn violated." _Alice thought.

He finally handed Alice to another Suit as he stalked back towards Hatter, still lying on the grass.

"As for you, old friend, well, let's just say I have some special arrangements for you, hmm? We'll leave it at that, how's that sound?" March darkly chuckled, twitching that fake robotic head of his.

When Mad March turned around to take hold of Alice, she stood completely still. Alice wasn't fighting, much less wasn't speaking. She looked dead almost. March took hold of Alice's hands again, snapping her out of whatever trance she was in.

The Suits led Hatter away from Alice and March, following Mad March's orders. March led Alice back to the scarab, when he abruptly halted about ten feet from the flying beetle.

"One chance, Alice; don't blow it, because trust me, my dear, you actually ran out of chances a long, long time ago. I won't lie, Alice. Maybe," March stopped to toy with Alice's elegant hair again, "you should take my advice, hmm?"

Alice couldn't believe the remark he just made. Alice wasn't a liar; she just kept personal secrets personal. Alice opened her mouth to speak, but March cut her off before she could utter a sound.

"Shh, Alice. Don't speak. Save your voice because I'm quite sure you'll need it soon." Mad March would have smirked if he could.

After reaching the Scarab, March opened the door and led her inside. This was sure to be an interesting trip.

"_Now, I know I'm not in New York!" _Alice thought as the Scarab took off and she was off to see the Wicked Witch of the West once again.


End file.
